The invention relates to a hand adjusting arrangement for a watch, especially a wristwatch, particularly the adjusting gear for adjusting the watch hands.
As adjusting gear in a watch operating mechanism the spur gear structure arranged between the minute gear and the hour gear is usually utilized and the spur gear disc is provided for this purpose with a crown gear structure which may be engaged by a gear disposed on the hand adjustment shaft for setting the watch's time.
Such spur gears with crown gear structures are relatively difficult to manufacture since they require machining operations in two different planes and, furthermore the crown gear structure must be machined by special machinery which differs from the equipment utilized for the manufacture of the spur gears.
In order to somewhat facilitate the manufacture of such gear structures it was already proposed to simply manufacture the spur gears without crown gear structures thereon and to manufacture a crown gear separately and then mount the crown gear onto the spur gear. Such an arrangement however increases the thickness of the operating mechanism and therefore, while such solution may be quite adequate for clocks or larger watches, it is not a desirable solution for today's small wristwatches whose operating mechanisms must be small and especially slim so that the use of an additional crown gear mounted on a spur gear is out of question.
It is the object of the present invention to provide spur gears as they are used in watches as intermediate gears between the minute and the hour hand drives with a crown gear structure which will not increase the thickness of the gears and which furthermore is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.